


“...Superimposed over Mr. Anderson’s shoulders and head is the silhouette of a black bird with white flanks...”

by TheSoupDragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes and related fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: (Text by Vulpesmellifera)“...Superimposed over Mr. Anderson’s shoulders and head is the silhouette of a black bird with white flanks. Its black tail is so long it touches the linoleum floor...”





	“...Superimposed over Mr. Anderson’s shoulders and head is the silhouette of a black bird with white flanks...”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tenth Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593490) by [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired to draw something from the story after I read "The Tenth Muse", but these were the lines from the text of chapter two that stood out to me the most from that chapter. There were other inspirational lines that I liked, all the way through, but this was the first idea that grabbed me hardest...and made me draw it. :) Watch this space for further illustrations!
> 
>  
> 
> Massive thanks to StarsAndStitches on this one again; not for beta-reading - for a change! - but for essential assistance in getting this picture from tumblr to AO3!!! ;)


End file.
